


Georgie Griffin and the Cursed Vaults

by mintychocolate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Slytherin, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintychocolate/pseuds/mintychocolate
Summary: Georgie Griffin is starting her first year at Hogwarts, and there's plenty of trouble headed her way.A reinterpretation of Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery.





	1. The Beginning of a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first work on this website, so please bear with any mistakes (and inform me so I can change them!).

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms Griffin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

 

Georgie read the letter over and over again, with the biggest smile possible plastered on her face. After her brother's expulsion she had been worried that she wouldn't be offered a place at the school, but it was now official: she was going to Hogwarts!

"Georgie, dear, we're leaving!" She heard her mother call from downstairs.

"Coming!" Georgie checked her appearance in the mirror. If she replaced the shoulder-length wavy hair with short brown locks, she could see her brother staring back at her; olive-toned skin covered in a sweater and trousers, bright blue eyes glittering, a bright grin on his face. Just like how he'd looked like before going off to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Georgie!" She snapped out of her thoughts. Stuffing the letter into her bag, she ran down the stairs to join her mother in front of the fireplace. Her father apparently just left, as the fire was turning from bright, emerald green back to red.

Her mother held out a pot filled with shimmering green powder. "Remember, it's Diagon Alley," she told Georgie. "Keep your eyes shut and your elbows in. And for Merlin's sake, say it clearly, we don't want you ending up somewhere like Knockturn Alley or worse."

Georgie grabbed a handful of the powder and tossed it into the flames. "Relax, mom, I've done this before," Georgie assured her mother as she stepped into the fire. Holding her breath to prevent breathing in the soot, she shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

She felt herself being sucked downwards. The roaring in her ears was deafening, and she felt her breakfast churning in her stomach as she was whirled around in the green flames. Just as she thought she was going to be sick, she felt the spinning stop and her body fall forward onto hard stone.

"Ow," she complained as she opened her eyes to see her father's familiar form before her. He held out a hand and she grabbed onto it, pulling herself to her feet. Thankfully, no one in the pub seemed to have noticed her awkward entrance.

With a whoosh, the flames coughed out her mother. Mrs Griffin made a face as she dusted off her dress. "Never liked the Floo," she muttered in annoyance.

Mr Griffin smiled wryly. "Better than Splinching yourself, no?" Mrs Griffin sighed and turned to the bartender to greet him, before gesturing for Georgie and her father to follow her. She led them out of the bar into the small walled courtyard. Georgie had already memorised which brick to tap, but she let her mother pull out her wand and rap the wall lightly. A hole appeared in the wall, growing bigger and bigger until they were standing before an archway on a familiar cobbled street.

"We should get your books first," Mrs Griffin said as Georgie pulled out her school list. She personally would've gotten her wand first, but decided it wasn't worth arguing with her mother.

Flourish and Blotts was interesting enough, with shelves filled with all kinds of books stacked to the ceiling. Georgie quickly got her books at the counter, wanting to leave for Ollivander's immediately. Her mother and father had other plans, however; Georgie found it impossible to drag them away from the thick tomes. Defeated, she resigned herself to exploring the shop herself.

As she browsed through the shelves, she ran into a dark-skinned girl with her nose in a tome as thick as a brick. Georgie was about to turn back and find another way round, when the girl noticed her presence.

"Oh, hi there!" The girl greeted her enthusiastically as she pushed up the glasses on her nose. "I'm Rowan Khanna. Are you a first-year at Hogwarts too?" The girl didn't wait for her answer. "I'm so excited! I've been reading Hogwarts: A History in anticipation of my first year. It's a really good book, a bit long but an interesting read! Have you read it yet?"

Georgie shook her head, slightly off-putted by the other girl's enthusiasm.

Rowan startled, as if just remembering something. "Oh! I was so caught up in talking about Hogwarts, I forgot to ask your name!"

"It's Georgie." She decided against adding her last name. She doubted her family name had a good reputation, with how the situation with her brother had gone.

Before Rowan could continue, Georgie heard her mother's shout. "Georgie!"

"I have to go. Nice meeting you!" Georgie said, wheeling around and walking away quickly. Rowan didn't seem like a bad person, but neither did Georgie feel like hanging out with a walking encyclopedia.

Her mother and father were waiting by the door. Mrs Griffin craned her head to see who her daughter had been talking too. "Making friends?" She asked.

"Sort of." Before her mother could question further, Georgie changed the subject. "So can we go to Ollivanders now?"

"We still have your robes and all your potion ingredients to get…" Georgie gave her mother a pout. "Oh _all right_ ," Mrs Griffin relented. "I suppose there's no reason why we shouldn't get your wand first."

The street was crowded with people, many of them looking to be around Georgie's age or older. It was difficult to move in such a packed street, but finally they managed to find their way to Ollivanders.

An old man stood by the counter. He did a double take upon seeing Georgie's parents. "Mr and Mrs Griffin!" He greeted. "A pleasure to see you again. This is your daughter, yes? I can see the resemblance."

Mrs Griffin smiled back at the man, who Georgie could only assume was Garrick Ollivander, the famous wandmaker. "We're here to get Georgie's first wand."

"Of course, of course…" He ducked under the table and reemerged with a slim box in wand. "Applewood wand, dragon heartstring core, nine inches, rigid." He carefully handed the perfectly carved wand to Georgie.

"Give it a twirl," her father said encouragingly. Dubious, Georgie gave the wand a flick. A gust of wind blew through the shop, sending papers flying.

Georgie winced. "Sorry about that."

The old man took back the wand but seemed unsurprised. "No worries, I recall your brother exploded my favourite ink pot when we tried his first week." He smiled, reminiscing. "Maple wood, dragon heartstring core, ten inches. A fine wand. Shame they snapped it in half when he was expelled."

Georgie frowned, but the wandmaker did not seem to notice. "I understand that he ran away from home after being expelled, and has been missing ever since. That must have had a profound impact on you…"

Georgie didn't appreciate this old man poking into her business."We've explained everything to the press," Georgie said shortly. "We hope he's found and returns home soon." She hated it when people brought up her brother. _He_ was the one who ran away from home and ruined their family's image. Why was _she_ always the one covering for him?

Mr Ollivander scrutinised her, but did not push the topic further. "I see… in fact, I believe I have the perfect wand for you. Blackthorn wand, unicorn hair core, eleven inches, flexible."

The moment Georgie grasped hold of the wand, she felt it grow warm. A bright light emitted from the tip, illuminating the room.

Mr Ollivander nodded approvingly. "An interesting wood, blackthorn. Made for warriors. I believe we can expect some impressive work from you, Ms Griffin."

Feeling slightly unnerved, Georgie thanked the wandmaker before leaving with her parents. Mr Griffin gave her a side hug as they walked out. "A warrior, huh?"

Georgie shrugged. "I guess?" She decided not to dwell too much on it. As they walked past a shop window filled with hooting owls, she asked, "Can I get a pet?"

"Priorities, Georgie," Mrs Griffin nagged. "We'll get your potions equipment first."

Thankfully, the apothecary like Flourish and Blott's had already prepared a set. They were in and out in a flash, and then Georgie was dragging her parents to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Inside was a flurry of feathers. Towards the back she spotted some cats and toads, but everywhere else were owls; brown owls, barn owls, screech owls, tawny owls, snowy owls…

One in particular caught her eye. "Mum, Dad, look how cute and tiny this owl is!" She said excitedly, pointing at the little grey-brown owl nearest to her.

Mr Griffin smiled and nodded in agreement, but Mrs Griffin seemed more skeptical. "It's so small…"

"That would be a scops owl." They turned to find the lady who had been manning the counter behind them. "Small, but surprisingly tough. They might need some help with heavier packages — a cake, for example — but for the most part they do well as delivery owls."

"We'll take it," Mr Griffin told the shopkeeper. Mrs Griffin shot him a look, but he simply shrugged in reply.

"What's his — her — name?" Georgie asked as they went to pay at the counter.

"It's a him," the lady told her as she carefully placed the owl in a cage. It was initially reluctant, but after some soothing it hopped in willingly. "He's quite new, so he hasn't been named yet."

Georgie's grin widened as the lady handed her the cage. "What should we name him?" She asked her father.

"Icarus?" he suggested.

Georgie wrinkled her nose. "Didn't he fly too close to the sun and his wings melted?"

"Alright then, what about Notus? God of the south wind."

"That sound nice," Georgie said approvingly. The owl hooted as if in agreement. "Notus it is!"

Georgie and her family left Diagon Alley in high spirits. With her new wand and owl in hand, she felt ready to take on Hogwarts, regardless of what might happen.

 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

To Georgie's dismay, the girl from the bookstore was the first person she ran into on the Hogwarts Express. "Georgie!" Rowan Khanna greeted excitedly. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. Let's go find a compartment!"

Georgie considered making up an excuse and escaping, but thought better of it. In her situation, it was best she made a good first impression on someone before they found out who she really was. At least it increased her chances of making a friend. "This one's empty," she told the other girl.

They sat down and Rowan immediately began chattering away. "Look at this new scarf I got!" She showed off the thick, colourful length of fabric around her neck. "How do you like it?"

Georgie personally thought it looked horrendous, but decided against saying that aloud. "It… suits you. You'll look like the smartest first-year at Hogwarts."

Rowan beamed at her. "Thanks! I'll be sure to come to you for all my future fashion advice." She switched the subject. "Can I see your wand?"

Georgie fished out her wand from her pocket and Rowan gasped. "Is that blackthorn?"

Georgie blinked. "Yeah, it is. How did you know?"

"My family's tree farm supplies wood for wands and brooms. That's why I love staying inside and reading. It keeps me from going outside and farming. That, and the fact that I don't have any friends," Rowan added.

Georgie saw the opportunity and took it. "We can be friends," she suggested.

"You don't think I'm too weird? People usually think I'm too weird."

_You are,_ Georgie privately thought. She instead assured the girl, "People say the same thing about me. That, and worse."

Rowan frowned. "Why would anyone say something bad about you?"

It looked like Georgie's words had trapped her in a corner. _Well, she was bound to find out anyway._ "My brother's Jacob Griffin."

Rowan recoiled. "The same Jacob Griffin who was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking school rules in search of the fabled Cursed Vaults?!"

"That would be the one."

Rowan gasped. "That was a massive story in the Daily Prophet. Everyone at school will know about that."

"Really? I hadn't realised," Georgie replied sarcastically, feeling the familiar irritation associated with her brother rise again. "Look, I don't want to talk about my brother, alright? I'm just going to focus on my studies and become the best witch I can be."

Rowan nodded. "We can be the best and weirdest witches in our grade together! What should I do if someone gives you trouble over your brother?"

Of all the reactions Georgie had been expecting, that was not one of them. "Er… nothing? No offence, but I can stand up for myself."

"Understood. But just know that if the opportunity arises, I'll use my extensive vocabulary to verbally pummel anyone who attempts to besmirch your reputation."

Georgie still wasn't sure if she liked Rowan or not, but she meant her words when she said, "Thanks, Rowan. I'm really glad we met."

"Me too, Georgie." Rowan's face brightened. "Oh look! It's the food trolley!"

Georgie got her favourite Chocolate Cauldrons, while Rowan went for a variety of sweets. For the rest of the trip, Rowan chattered on about all the books she'd read about Hogwarts and the subjects they would be taking while Georgie listened. She found that Rowan's rambling wasn't too bad when you got used to it, and sometimes they held interesting information. Whenever she got too bored, she would steal Rowan's Pepper Imps and blow smoke out of her nose for their amusement.

When they reached the station, they joined the crowd of students filing out of the train. "Firs' years! Firs' years!" She heard someone shout.

"That man must be a half-giant or something!" Rowan said in awe as they approached the man who had been shouting. The giant was an intimidating figure, with a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard.

"C'mon, follow me," he told the first years in a gruff voice, leading them down a steep slippery path. "Yeh'll get yer first sight of Hogwarts soon, just 'round here…"

There was a chorus of "Ooooh!" as they emerged on the edge of a black lake. On the other side, perched on top of a mountain, was a vast castle with numerous turrets and towers. It was exactly as her brother had described.

The giant pointed to the fleet of small boats tethered to the shore. "No more'n four to a boat!" Georgie and Rowan were joined by a frightened-looking blonde boy and a girl with unruly brown hair.

"Everyone in?" The giant asked. "Right then — FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats moved off at once, gliding across the smooth lake and leaving little ripples behind them. Everyone was silent as they gazed in awe at the castle before them, growing bigger and bigger as they drew near. "Heads down!" Hagrid warned as the first boats approached the cliff. The little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy and down a dark tunnel underneath the castle, until the boats came to a stop before a pebbly shore.

The group of first years got off the boats and obediently followed the giant up a passageway of rock, coming out to grassy ground in the shadow of the castle. They then walked up a flight of stony steps and stopped before a large oak door. "Everyone here?" They nodded. The giant raised his huge fist and knocked three times on the door.

It was opened by a stern-looking witch with a pointed hat who led them through the entrance hall and into a side chamber. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall," she introduced. "Before the Welcoming Feast, we must sort all first year students into their proper houses. The Sorting Ceremony is very important. While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each have produced outstanding witches and wizards. Remember, while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour." She peered down her glasses at them. "I hope you will all prove fine additions to your House." Georgie couldn't help but feel like the professor had directed the last statement at her.

Professor McGonagall left the chamber, but returned quickly. "It is time. Form a line and follow me." The first years followed her out of the chamber, back across the hall, and entered the Great Hall.

Four long tables that stretched all the way down the hall, packed with students. At the front was one more long table where the teachers sat. Above them floated thousands of candles, illuminating the clear night sky. Despite knowing that it was an illusion, it still filled Georgie with awe.

The group of first years stopped before a four legged stool with a tattered hat on top of it. As they formed a line facing the students, Georgie started to feel nervous. She avoided the staring eyes of the students, but spotted a couple of people eyeing her suspiciously.

She didn't pay much attention to the Sorting Hat's song, and only a few lines stuck with her. _Gryffindor, for the brave, daring and chivalrous; Slytherin, cunning and ambitious; Hufflepuff, just and loyal; Ravenclaw, for those of wit and learning._ She wondered which she belonged to.

The Sorting began. "Copper, Benjamin!" Professor McGonagall read from her scroll of names.

The frightened blonde boy from the boat stumbled forward and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It took a while, but finally the Hat decided on "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on their far left burst into cheers. Georgie remembered her brother saying that Gryffindors were arrogant, reckless pricks. _Just like him_ , she thought scathingly.

All too soon, it was her turn. When the name "Griffin, Georgie" was read, the Hall erupted into mutters. She caught sight of a number of students craning to look at her as she went to sit on the stool, before the brim of the Sorting Hat fell over her eyes and blocked out the sight.

A small voice spoke in her ear. "Well, well, look what we have here… Another Griffin. Very much like your brother; cunning… ambitious… resourceful…there really is only one place to put you. SLYTHERIN!"

The students at the table on the far right clapped politely as she made her way towards them. A few gave her smiles, but most seemed apprehensive and a few even sneered at her. Georgie forced herself to smile gratefully as she sat down.

After her was "Haywood, Penny" who was sorted into Hufflepuff. There were a couple more, and finally after "Karasu, Tulip" was placed in Ravenclaw, it was time for Rowan's turn. The Hat had only considered for a few seconds when it bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!"

Georgie clapped for her friend, who shot her an apologetic look. Georgie returned it with a smile of assurance. Ravenclaw was perfect for Rowan and her love of knowledge, and Georgie knew that. But she couldn't help but feel disappointed that her only friend had not been placed in the same House as her.

The Sorting Ceremony ended with "Weasley, Charles" being sorted into Gryffindor, and then it was time for the Headmaster to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I have a few words I would like to say, and that is: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" And with that, he sat back down.

Georgie had heard of the Headmaster's strange antics before. She wondered if all great wizards were a few screws loose, but before she could ponder further her attention was drawn away by the food. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, steaks, barbecued pork ribs, potatoes cooked in various ways, carrots and gravy, and much more. Georgie dug in happily as she listened to the conversation around her.

"That's the Bloody Baron," one of the seniors said to the first years, pointing to the ghost at the end of the table. The Bloody Baron was fittingly named; he had a horrifying, gaunt face with blank staring eyes, and robes stained with silver blood. "Looks terrifying, I know. Don't worry, he won't bother you much. In fact, if you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like that."

Over on the other side was an ongoing conversation about their prospects this year on winning the House Cup. "I think we've got a good chance," said an older boy with a severe middle parting. "If we work hard at winning points in class, and get the Quidditch Cup, we'll be a shoe-in."

"That's assuming no one screws it up for us," the boy next to him said, eyeing Georgie out of the corner of his eye. "I can't believe they even let her in here after her mental brother got expelled and ruined Slytherin's reputation." Georgie bit her lip to keep from retorting back at him. No point in further solidifying his views of her.

She and the two boys were taken by surprise when Rowan turned from her table to glare at the boy who'd just spoken. "Georgie will be an outstanding student," she snapped. "I'm assuming you aren't, sine you spend your time bullying first years." As she turned back to her table, she caught Georgie's eyes and mouthed, _sorry._

_It's okay,_ Georgie mouthed back. _Thank you_. Rowan smiled before returning to her food. It made Georgie feel better knowing she had a true friend by her side. She resolved to treat Rowan better from then on.

The boy's face had soured, but his friend chuckled. "Maybe she's got a point. Jacob Griffin was an excellent student before he… well, you know. If his sister proves to be as good as him, and a little more sensible, she might actually be an asset to the House." Georgie tried her hardest not to smile. _At least someone in my House doesn't hate me._

The second boy seemed dubious, but unwilling to argue. "Whatever you say, Felix."

As the plates were replaced by dessert — which were various types of puddings — Georgie turned her attention to the other end of the table, where the first-years were chatting away. The girl with messy hair from the boat, Merula Snyde, was claiming that she was going to be the most powerful witch in their year. The others obviously didn't believe her, instead turning and talking to one another. Many of them had already been friends before Hogwarts, which was unsurprising. It was well known that many pureblood families considered themselves above the rest of wizarding society, and thus only socialised amongst themselves. Most of the pureblood children had probably already met at various parties held by the families.

At last, the puddings disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet once again. The whole Hall fell silent.

"A few more words before you go. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. The caretaker, Mr Filch, would also like to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. If anyone would like to read through the school rules, they have been posted outside his office.

"Quidditch Captains should note that Quidditch trials will be held on the second week of term. Anyone who is interested in playing for their team should approach them."

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands. "And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

The first years were gathered by their Prefect, who was apparently the older boy with the severe parting from before. He introduced himself as Felix Rosier, before leading them to their common room. They followed him out of the Great Hall and down a marble staircase to the dungeons. It was much colder down there, and the walls seemed strangely damp.

He stopped them before a part of the wall that looked no different from the rest. "This is the way to the common room. Say the password and it'll let you in. Password changes every fortnight so be sure to check the notice board often. And don't tell anyone else the password; we prefer to keep our rooms private." He turned to the wall. "Password right now is _taboo_."

When the password was uttered, a part of the wall as large as a doorway sunk backwards and slid to the side to let a wash of green light fall over the first years. Rosier led the way as the group followed him into the Slytherin common room.

The first thing Georgie noticed were the windows. They bathed the room in ambient green light that rippled like water. She jumped as a shadow past. "Was that — ?"

"Yeah, the common room has a very scenic view of the Black Lake," Rosier told the first years. "You'll often see the giant squid swimming past, or other more… interesting creatures. Girls, your dormitory is that way. Boys, follow me."

The first year girls' dormitory consisted of five four posters with emerald green silk hangings, with a bathroom at the end of the room. Their trunks had already been brought up and were placed at the foot of their beds.

As they got ready to go the bed, Merula Snyde went on about all the grand plans she had for this year. Georgie grabbed her pyjamas and tried to make herself as small and indiscreet as possible as she made her way to the bathroom.

It didn't work. "Hey Griffin!" She heard Snyde shout from behind. "Are you planning on being as much of a failure as your brother was?"

Georgie turned to roll her eyes at the other girl. As much as she wanted to make friends, she wasn't going to let herself get stomped over either. "What do you know, Snyde?" She said irritably. "You just got here, like the rest of us."

Snyde didn't like that. "I know more than you!" She shouted after Georgie, who responded by shutting the bathroom door and cutting her off.

When it was time to reemerge from the bathroom, Georgie took long, purposeful strides to her bed, ignoring Snyde who had obviously been waiting for her reappearance. "I'm going to do what your brother failed at," she bragged. " _I'm_ going to find the Cursed Vaults."

"Good luck with that," Georgie replied sarcastically as she pulled the curtains around her shut. The curtains were apparently enchanted, as silence immediately fell around her. Sighing in contentment, she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her, ready for the day to be over.


End file.
